Pop songs gone Final Fantasy
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: Some nice little songs performed by the cast of FFVII


More songs (YIPPIE)

By Yuffie Valentine 

The girls of Final Fantasy VII have a few songs to sing!   
  
  
just a thief-Yuffie (Just a Girl-No Doubt)   
  
Take your rifle arm off my forehead   
I'm caught and it's no big surprise   
Don't you think I know exactly what I did   
My town is forcing me to take your materia   
  
Cause I'm just a thief, cute lil me   
Don't let that full cure out of your sights   
I'm just a thief all evil and sneaky   
So don't let me summon the knights   
Oooh, I think I'll get out of here   
  
The moment the slot is empty   
So many places for me to run and hide   
Can't restore town I love so dear   
Cause it's this town that I fear   
  
Cause I'm just a thief   
I rather be free   
Cause Cloud won't Let me drive late at night   
I'm just a thief   
but at least I'm not a freak **looks at Red XII***   
Cause Cid keeps Swearing and bitching with his mouths   
I'm just a thief take a good look at me   
Cause the police need a good description   
Oh I have to get out of here   
Oh am I going to make it clear   
  
I'm just a thief   
I'm just a thief in the woods   
That's getting of all of Cloud's money!!   
  
I'm just a thief living in sheep clothing   
what the fuck Cait sith does it too   
I'm just a thief, materia is my destiny   
That night on the date Cloud got some ***Aeris and Tifa glare at cloud who blushes ***   
I'm just a thief my apologies   
I'm sorry Vincent I took your gun   
I'm just a thief , lucky me   
I even stole Marlene's gum **Barret clicks his gun at Yuffie***   
  
Ohhh I better get out   
Ohhh I better run fast   
ohhhh I better get out of here!   
  
  
Life streams - FFvii girl (waterfalls- TLC)   
Tifa-   
Lonely mother gazing out of her cave   
wishing for her son she thinks is dead   
If at anytime anyone walks into her cave   
She'll hide away   
But she come out to talk to Vincent   
But all her praying just isn't help at all   
Cause Sephy can't seem to keep himself out of evil   
So he goes out and summons a meteor the only way he knows how   
Another body laying cold in the crater   
listen to me   
  
Chorus-All   
  
Don't go chasing lifestreams   
Please stick to the cities and the towns that you're use to   
I know that your going to have it your way   
or nothing at all   
but I think your heads not all quite there   
  
tifa-   
Little Cloud has a natural attraction   
for all the girls but he just don't notice   
They give him loving that his can handle   
But all he can say is tifa is going to kill   
One day he getting in the highwind   
but he didn't see tifa sneaking up behind him (Aeris; hiiimmmmm )   
Her limits growing and cloud doesn't see yet   
Final heaven took him to his final rise   
Y'all don't hear me   
  
Chorus   
  
Yuffie-   
  
I seen a weapon yesterday   
but too many of them have come and gone   
leaving nothing but a crappy Gold chocobo   
Vincent whines about Lucerica all day   
I pray she'll come back   
Only so he'll stop the bitching   
And Cid cusses a lot that's true   
Only my virgin ears can hear them too   
The many different names for cloud   
Barret does a lot too   
Clear Tranquility and Blood fest   
Have been used to make them shut up   
No more *&^% words   
My only chance   
is to get that Sephy   
So I can get my ass home   
With such adorable Turks   
It's almost worth fighting   
Who's the red head   
Ask him to take me to Gold Saucer   
What a shame   
he's hot for some one else   
You can claim I'm bitchy   
and a stupid lil brat   
But I really don't give a care   
Dreams of a Mako free world are coming true   
Believe Cloud is not Zack the rest is up to him (End of rap**finally***)   
  
Chorus   
  
Cloud is mine -Aeris and Tifa (Boy is mine- Brandy and Monica)   
  
You need to give up   
I think he's has enough   
it's not hard to see   
Cloud is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
had to lose   
He likes my ass more   
Cloud is mine   
  
Aeris   
I think it's time you heard it right   
Let's get off the gloves and go hand to face   
There is no way you are going to win   
I am twice the bitch Scarlet is   
  
Tifa   
See I know that you may be   
just a bit jealous of these ((points to boobes))   
But your blind if you can't see   
that he's all up on me   
  
Aeris   
see I tired to hold this back   
I didn't wanna tell you what we did   
He said to keep it a secret   
but oh well we fucked   
  
Tifa   
Maybe you didn't notice it   
but me and him already did it   
In nibel under the well it was so good   
But his virginity is what I took   
  
Chorus   
  
Tifa   
Why you sell the things you sell   
you been actin like a fool   
flower girl from the slums   
Girl get a new fuckin line   
  
Aeris   
I think you should take a look   
at your busted as bar in rumble   
Getting men drunk you're good at   
and a few other rumors Barret told me   
  
Tifa   
You can say what you say   
He likes them full on the date   
From the bed to floor'   
He can tell you these aren't fake   
  
Aeris   
When will you stop being a slut   
there's more to love then sucking (bleep)   
Go away it's my time to get laid   
and if you didn't know the Cloud is Mine   
  
Tifa   
You can't destroy they friendship me and him have found   
I paid Sephy to get your ass   
You are going to get out of the way with out a doubt   
  
Aeris   
What makes you think the Sephy will listened to you   
When he sliced your ass before   
Killed you daddy too   
Cloud is in love with me it's true   
  
Chorus   
  
Tifa:Not yours   
Aeris:but mine   
Tifa: not your   
Aeris:but mine   
Tifa: NOT YOURS   
Aeris: But MIIIiiiii ...**Sephy "jack-knifes her"***   
  
Tifa:The boy is mine!   
  


Here is what happens when FFVII gets a hold on some Backstreet Boys songs

Yuffie:Hi there, this is Yuffie of the Final Fantasies, and we're here to give you a sample of a few new songs coming up on our album!   
Tifa:Are album is the best ever!   
Cloud:Yeah, cause it didn't involve any shinra people trying to commercialize it!   
Vincent: I thought this was suppose to be a boy band, why do we have 2 girls!?   
Barret:Cause they would kick our asses if we didn't let them in!   
Vincent:......   
Yuffie:Anyways here is our first single, "Quit playin' games with my mind"   
  
***Quit Playing Games with my heart music starts up***   
Cloud: Deep with in my soul, I see, Sephey wasn't true to me. Deep with in my heart , I feel , Tifa is going to be easy ***Slap*** Ouch,   
Sometime I wish I could, turn back time, as impossible as it may seem, but I wish I could so I could score with Aeris ***double slap*** Ouch damn it! Quit playing games with mind, my mind , I should of know from the start, from the damn Mako, that you weren't being true to me!   
  
***Music fades***   
Vincent: Sadly that was Our first single!   
Cloud: I liked it!   
Barret:Stupid white ass wigga!   
Yuffie anyway, here is a song that is my favorite!   
Tife:Cause it is her solo!   
Yuffie:Shut up, anyways, here is I Need Cure tonight!   
  
***I need you tonight Music starts up***   
  
Yuffie: Open up your stash to me, and give your master summon,   
I know we have been through so much Cloudy, but I still need you for MATERIA!   
And I need cure tonight, I Need cure tonight   
It doesn't matter what I have to do to get it, CAUSE that stupid bimbo is in her afterlife   
All I know baby, I really need cure, tonight!   
  
****Music ends*****   
VIncent: I hate my life!   
Barret; Me too man, me too!   
CLoud:SHut up you two ! The last sample is something we are very proud of , it's Called , Show me the meaning of being fucked over by shinra!   
  
***Show me the meaning of being lonely Music starts up*****   
  
Barret: Life goes on as it never ends, eyes of Mako killin the planet they never say forever death to us!   
Barret and Cloud: Guilty deeds through an endless solider, he's out of control, is she with him !   
Cloud:Your every pray will be done and Rufus Tells me   
Group:Show me the meaning of getting screwed by shinra, is this the feeling I need to walk with, tell me why I can't be there where are Mommies are,   
Yuffie: THERE SOMETHING MISSING IN THE LIFESTREAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!   
Vincent: I have no place to run I have no place to go, surrender my heart body and soul!   
Tifa: How can you ask them to give you the things the always take!   
Group:There something missing , like an ancient!   
Tifa:TELL ME WHY CAN'T WE FOREGET THE STUPID BITCH!   
  
***music ends****   
Yuffie:Hope you liked it, see ya on tour!   
  
  
  



End file.
